The Story of Coffee Shop
by Min-Lice
Summary: Sebuah Coffee Shop yang menyatukan 15 orang pria. Super Junior fanfiction, all couple. Yaoi. Chapter 3 update
1. Prolog

**The Story of Coffee Shop**

**Alice Laka****©2012**

_Genre_**: Romance, humor, drama.**

_Lenght_**: Chapetered**

_Disclaimer_**: Hanya meminjam nama tokoh tapi cerita milik saya.**

_Sumary_**: 15 pria yang dipertemukan dalam sebuah coffee shop, cinta yang bagaikan kopi mengelilingi mereka.**

_Warning_**: Yaoi, typo(s), tanda baca yang bukan pada tempatnya, pengulangan kata dalam satu kalimat, penggunaan kata asing yang kurang tepat.**

**~Prolog~**

_**Coffee Shop**_**, semua orang diberbagai kalangan sering mendengar tempat ini dengan berbagai nama yang berbeda.**

**Begitu pula dengan jenis kopinya, tak lupa pula berbagai jenis kue yang menemani sang kopi. Walau namanya **_**Coffee Shop**_**, tetap saja banyak minuman selain kopi yang ada di tempat berbagai olahan kopi ini.**

**Makanan dan minuman memang menghiasi tempat itu, tapi ada hal yain yang selalu menghiasi tempat orang menghilangkan penat ini, yaitu cinta yang bagaikan kopi. **

**Seperti apakah cinta rasa kopi itu?**

**Cast:**

_**Park JungSoo (LeeTeuk)**_

_Namja_ manis dengan lesung pipi walau tidak sedang tersenyum. _LeeTeuk_ biasa ia dipangil adalah lulusan dari salah satu universitas di Paris, di sana dia belajar bagaimana meracik kopi yang baik dengan berbagai macam kopi dari berbagai belahan bumi. Karena kecintaannya kepada kopi_, namja_ murah hati ini ingin membuka sebuah _coffee shop_. Dan disaat ia pulang dari Prancis, namja 25 tahun dengan tingkat kecerewetan yang luar biasa akhirnya memiliki sebuah _coffe shop,_ walau bukan miliknya sendiri tapi ia bahagia salah satu cita-citanya terwujud dan _coffee shop_ itu diceri nama _Agápi__Bean_. Dan dia masih mempunyai cita-cita yaitu membuat kopi dengan berbagai jenis dan rasa.

_**Kim HeeChul**_

_Namja_ cantik yang sedang menuntut ilmu untuk menjadi seorang _pastysierre_. _Namja_ dua puluh dua tahun dengan sejuta pesona ini ingin membuat kue dengan kisah-kisah romantis didalam cara pembuatan dan sejarahnya. _HeeNim_ bisa ia dipanggil, namja ini suka sekali mempercantik diri dan cerewet, walau dia pemarah kecintaannya terhadap kue bisa merubah kelakuan _beautiful_ _namja_ ini dalam sekejap. Hobinya terhadap kue dan kisah romantislah yang membuat dia menetapkan diri sebagai _pastysierree_ nomor satu di dunia.

_**Tan HanGeng (HanKyung)**_

Tampan, kaya, pintar dan dermawan sosok _namja _yang diidamkan semua gadis ini tertanam pada diri seorang _Tan HanGeng_. _Namja_ keturunan cina yang tinggal di Korena untuk menuntut ilmu dan memperlajari pasar saham negara yang menjadi rumah keduanya ini, ia dilatih untuk menjadi kepala perusaan cabang di Korea saat namja berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini elah lulus dari perguruan tinngi tempatnya mencari ilmu. Dengan semester ke-6 yang ia tekuni sekarang, _namja_ yang dijuluki _perfect guy _ini memiliki sebuah _coffee shop_, tapi dia tidak sendiri menjalnkan bisnis menjajakan berbagai jenis kopi ini dan diberi nama _Agápi_ _Bean._

_**Kim JoongWoon (YeSung)**_

_Namja_ dengan mata seperti bulan sabit, lesung pipi saat tersenyum. _Namja _dengan suara emas yang berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini mendapat beasiswa untuk jurusan seni di universitas terkenal Korea. _Namja_ yang hobi menyentuh _philtrum_ ini sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk menyalurkan bakatnya serta melatih kemampuan bernyanyi selagi dia menjadi _trainee_ disalah satu perusahaan yang menyangkut dibidang _entertaiment_. _Namja_ semester empat ini bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi yang dicintai semua orang.

_**Kim Young Woon (KangIn)**_

_Namja_ tampan berpipi _chubby_ dengan kekuatan fisik yang melebihi rata-rata. Ia mempunyai semangat juang yang besar untuk mencari kerja walau dalam satu tahun _namja_ yang hobi _boxing_ ini telah dipecat dari perusaan tempatnya bekerja. Dengan bermodalkan keahlian instalasi listrik ia ingin membuka sebuah toko peralatan listrik miliknya sendiri. _Namja _berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang mencintai uang ini menemukan sebuah coffee shop yang baru buka dan mencoba melamar pekerjaan disana.

_**Shin DongHee (ShinDong)**_

_Namja_ tampan bertubuh tambun yang sedang menurunkan berat badan, ia adalah seorang pembisnis yang handal menjual barang apapun. _Namja_ yang hobi makan dan menari ini ingin membuka sebuah kedai mie, dan baru saja lulus dari tempat kuliahnya. Niat awalnya adalah mencari tempat kerja dengan berbasis makanan. _Namja_ dua puluh dua tahun ini sedang menyiapkan keperluannya sampai ia siap melamar kerja disalah satu _coffee shop_ yang ada di kotanya itu.

_**Lee SungMin**_

_Namja aegyo_ polos dengan mata yang bulat serta gigi kelincinya, meliki keahlian bela diri dan sangat suka warna pink. Mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang sutradara, namja berusia sembilan belas tahun yang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah khusus laki-laki bersama adik tirinya _Kim RyeoWook_. Dengan banyaknya penghargaan atas kemampuan dalam bidang akademik ataupun non akademik ia berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitas di Amerika, karena ini adalah taun ke-3 masa SMAnya. Walupun memiliki hobi bela diri tapi samsa sekali tak terlihat karena wajah dan perawakan yang imut.

_**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**_

_Namja_ manis dengan _Gummy smile_ serata kemampuan _dance_ yang menjadi hobinya. Ia melamar menjadi _trainee_ disalah satu perusaan yang bergelut dibigang dunia hiburan. Berada di tahun ke-3 masa SMA membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk masuk universitas seni di _Seoul_. Walaupun dia berbakat dibidang _dance_ tapi nilainya sangatlah jauh dari kata sempurna, itulah yang membuatnya bekerja keras ditahun ketiga ini.

_**Zhou Mi**_

_Namja_ cantik dengan senyum sejuta _volt_ dan kebiasaannya berbelanja, membuatnya selalu bertapilan modis. Mahasiswa berusia dua puluh tahun dengan jurusan IPA, akan membuatnya mewujutkan cita-cita menjadi dokter hewan. Karena baru memulai perkuliahan ia mulai menabung sedikit demi sedikit unruk membuka sebuah klinik hewan yang mungkin akan terwujud empat tahun ke depan walau keadaan orang tunya bisa dikatakan mampu untuk membuka sebuah kinik hewan. Dengan hobi ber_selca_ dan termasuk _shoppa holic_ ia tetap beruasa untuk membuka klinik hewan.

**Lee DongHae**

_Namja_ yang dijuluki pangeran ini adalah seorang _namja_ dengan sejuta pesona. Walaupun hobinnya adalah menyanyi dan menari tetapi berbeda dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang pengacara karena kenangan masa kecil. Dengan usia sembilan belas tahun ia mampu mendapat nilai hampir sempurna di sekolahnya. Tetapi masih bisa dikalahkan oleh teman baiknya yang dua tahun lebih muda. _DongHae_ sering disebut _playboy_ oleh setiap mantan pacar dan wanita disekitarnya.

_**Choi SiWon**_

_Namja_ tampan dengan karismatik yang mampu menghipnotis para wanita. _Namja_ penerus perusahaan _Choi Corp_ yang mendalami bidang indrustri perdagangan di Korea serta Asia. Dua puluh tahun usia yang masih belia untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, akan tetapi kecintaanya kepada bisnis dan ambisinya untuk membuat perusahaan membentangkan sayap sampai menutupi seluruh penjuru bumilah ia diangkat menjadi wakil direktur disalah satu cabang perusahaan yang ada di Korea. Dengan hobinya yang rutin ke _gym_ membuat tubuh namja ini terlihat proposoinal.

_**Kim RyeoWook**_

_Namja aegyo_, pandai memasak dan baik hati. Itulah _RyeoWook_. Anak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi seorang koki. Ia menuntut ilmmu disekolah khusus lelaki bersama kakak tirinya, _Lee SungMin_. _Wookie_ biasa _namja_ ini dipanggil sekarang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Walau impiannya menjadi juru masak tapi sangat berbeda dengan hobinya yang menyukai _selca_ dan ia pin tipikal anak baik dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat yeoja atau namja mimisan bila melihatnya tersenyum selama setengah jam.

_**Kim KiBum**_

Seorang _namja_ manis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki kepribadian pendiam, ia juga dijuluki _snow white_ karena kulit yang putih bagaikan salju, senyum menawan membuatnyamendapat julukan _killer smile_. Hobinya membaca buku dan menyendiri, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang jenius yang berhasil loncat kelas menjadi kelas tiga.

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Anak laki-laki tampan dengan _evil smirk_ yang ia miliki membuatnya digila-gilai oleh yeoja mau pun namja disekolahnya, berhasil masuk kelas akselerasi karena kepintaran yang di atas rata-rata. Ia juga memiliki tubuh layaknya super model dan salah satu pemilik _Agápi__Bean. _Walau pun masih muda tapi karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama yang menjual properti maka ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. _KyuHyun _berteman baik dengan _Donghae_ yang lebih tua darinya. Hobi bermain _game_, mecela orang. Ia punsangat dingin terhadap orang disekirnya.

**_Henry Lau_**

_Namja_ tampan keturunan Cina yang menetap di Korea, dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, pipi _chubby_ dan permainann biolanya itulah kelebihan namja yang akrab dipanggil _mochi_. Berusia tujuh belas tahun dan baru tinggkat pertama di SMA. Hobinya memainkan biola menjadikan ia sebagai salah satu murid berbakat dan masuk sekolah dengan mengambilk jurusan musik. Wartak yang baik dan manja juga tercermin dari bentuk wajahnya yang lucu.


	2. Meeting part 1

**The Story of Coffee Shop**

_Genre_**: Romance, humor, drama**

_Lenght_**: Chaptered**

_Disclaimer_**: hanya meminjam nama tokoh, tapi cerita milik saya.**

_Sumary_**: Mereka, kelima belas namja itu pergi kesatu tempat yang sama.**

_Warning_**: Yaoi (boys love), straight(Sindong only), typo(s), pengulangan kata pada satu kalimat, penempatan tanda baca yang kurang tepat, pemakaian kata asing yang kurang tepat.**

_Main Cast_**: Super Junior Member.**

_Pairing: _**LeeteukXkangin (KangTeuk), HeechulXHankyung (HanChul), YesungXRyewook (YeWook), ShindongXNari (ShinRi), SungminXKyuhyun (KyuMin), EunhyukXDonghae (EunHae/HaeHyuk), ZhouMiXHenry (ZhouRy/HenMi), SiwonXKibum (SiBum).**

**SELAMT DINIKMATI~ (**pletak**)**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dipertokoan kota _Seoul_. seorang _namja_ manis baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya, segera ia langkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap memulai hari baru. _Park JungSoo_ biasa ia dipanggil _Leeteuk_ denga cepat berjalan kearah perokoan dekat rumahnya, membawa tubuhnya untuk merenggang sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Senyum manis tak pernah pudar dari bibir indah itu, mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

_Leeteuk_ melihat jam yang ada dipergelangn tangan kanannya, " Jam sembilan, wah... Hari ini cerah sekali..." Ucapnya berlari ke arah _coffee shop_ yang ada dihadapan. _Leeteuk_ membuka pintu _coffee shop_nya, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Hhmm... _FIGHTING_!" _namja_ ini berteriak mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara.

"Semangat sekali _hyung_." Sapa seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis yang berjalan ke arahnya. _Leeteuk_ pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan, "Selamat pagi _Siwonnie_~ " _Leeteuk_ membalas sapaan. _Siwon_ menghampiri _Leeteuk_, memeluknya erat dan mengecup pipi kanan _Leeteuk_. Yang menerima kecupan hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kau tidak berubah ya, kalu begitu terus bagaimana kau bisa punya pacar?" ucap _namja_ dengan senyum malaikat ini melepaskan pelukan. "Ya sudah, _hyung_ saja yang jadi pacarku." Ucap siwon dengan pipi yang digembungkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan mainan.

"Dasar kau ini." _Leeteuk _menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, ia melihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan setelan jas lengkap mendekat. "Selamat pagi _hyung_." Sapa sang _namja_ ramah, "Pagi _Hannie_~ kau tampan sekali..." ucap _Leeteuk_ memberi pelukan pada _namja_ dihadapannya, _Hankyung_ membalas pelukan dengan mengecup pipi pria berlesung pipi dihadapannya.

"Wah... tinggal _Kyunnie_ yang belum datang." Ucap _Leeteuk_ memandang kembali pintu masuk. "Apa sudah ada seorang yang akan membuat kue?" Tanya _Siwon_ memandang _Leeteuk_, "Belum~" Ucap _Leeteuk_ tiba-tiba ia menjadi lemas, _Hankyung_ melangkah pergi keluar bangunan ini, "Kau mau kemana?" Tannya _Leeteuk_ melihat _Hankyung_ yang berjalan pergi. "Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang _pastysierre_."Ucap _Hankyung_ dengan senyum.

Sementara disebuah kamar mewah berbasis warna biru tua masih tidur terlelap seorang penuda tampan, sudah tiga jam _waker_ ia lempar ke dinding tapi nyatanya sang tuan muda belum mau beranjak dari singgasana. "Bagaimana cara membangunkan tuan muda, aku takut..." Ucap salah seorang _maid_, mereka berdiri ketakutan melihat nasib jam _waker_ yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Kalian! kenapa hanya berdiri, cepat bangunkan tuan muda!" Suara yang pelan dan berat membuat para maid merinding semakin galau, "Kami tidak berani kepala pelayan _Jung_." Ucap salah satu _maid_, _Jung Yunho_, menghela nafas pelah. Ia berjalan mendekati sang tuan muda, "Buka gordennya!" perintah untuk para _maid_. _Yunho_ menarik dengan keras gulungan kain yang menutupi sang tuan muda.

SREEKK

Bunyi gorden yang terbuka, sinarnya masuk menerangi seluh penjuru kamar, "Aaarrgg... Silau!" Teriak _KyuHyun_ menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, "Tuan muda, cepat bangun!" Suara berat itu muncul lagi, menarik bantal dari wajah saljunya. "Aku tidak mau, Lagi pula ini hari libur!"Tolak _Kyuhyun_ mengambil guling disebalahnya dan menaruh diatas wajah.

"Anda tidak menggadiri pembukaan _coffee shop_?" _Kyuhyun_ terlonjak, matanya terbelalak lebar, ia langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." Ucanpnya kesal, "Anda saja yang pemalas." Balas _Yunho_ sarkastik, "Cih!" Decit sang tuan muda, kesal.

_Kyuhyun_ dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya setelah mendapat ceramah panjang tentang tidur yang diberikan _Yunho,_ ia mengecek handphonenya menemukan beberapa pesan singkat dari seorang namja berlesung pipi.

Ciitt...

Suara decit rem mobil sang tuan muda, _Kyuhyun_ dengan angkuh keluar dari mobil. "Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" bentak _Khyuhyun_ pada seseorang yang jatuh terduduk di depan mobilnya. "Ya! Kau tidak lihat lampunya merah!" Ucap sang _namja_ berdiri, menatap kesal tuan muda dihadapannya. Entah kenapa _Kyuhyun_ memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil dan meneruskan perjalannya, sedangkan orang yang ia hampir tabrak hanya memandang bingun dengan kesal yang belum terlampiaskan.

_Sugnmin namja_ manis yang baru saja hampir ditabrak seorang pemuda gila, itu menurutnya, berjalan kembali dengan lutut memar. Ia berjalan menuju arah sebuah super market terdekat dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Ya! _Wookie-ya_~" Panggil _sungmin_ saat melihat seorang _namja_ berdiri dibawah pohon. "Hyung~" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, ia merubah raut wajahnya. "_Hyung_ kenapa, kakimu berdarah?" _Ryeowook_ lansung berjongkok dan melihat keadaan lutut _sungmin._ "Tidak apa-apa kok, tadi hanya ada orang gila saja." Ucapnya penuh senyum, _namja_ manis itu berdiri dari posisinya, "Orang gila?" _Ryeowook_ mengerjabkan mata dan memiringkan kepala, bingung.

Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook kedalam super market, hampir saja ia lupa tujuannya karena bertemu orang aneh.

Bruk!

Saat sedang asik memilih sayuran, tidak sengaja _Ryeowook_ menabrak seorang _namja_ berkepala besar, "A-ah... _Josonghamnida_." _Ryeowook_ membungkuk, lalu memungut barang-barang yang jatuh, "_Gwenchana_." Suara berat sang _namja_ terdengar, Ia ikut membantu _namja_ manis itu memgumpulkan barang yang terjatuh. Mereka berdua berdiri, tatapan yang saling bertemu, _Yesung_ melangkah pergi setelah melayangkan senyum yang membuat matanya menjadi satu garis.

_Yesung_ pergi kearah kasir unruk membayar barang belanjaannya, ia masih memikirkan _namja_ manis yang tak sengaja berbenturan dengannya. Dengan arah yang tidak jelas ia pergi kearah pertokoan, ia menemukan sebuah _coffee shop_ yang baru dibuka, entah kenapa ia tertarik dengan tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekat memasuki tempat dengan berbagai macam kopi ini.

Disebuah apartemen kecil seorang _namja_ tambun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja, ia berjalan dengan wajah gembira. "_Shindong ahjushi_, Kau mau kemana?" Sapa seorang _namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ sambil melabaikan tangan. _Sindong_ mendelik mendengar suara yang ia kenal, "Hei panggil aku _HYUNG_! Dasar wajah kue!" balas _Shindong_ menggulung lengan bajunya.

_Henry_ menghampiri Orang yang baru ia sapa, "Baikalah _hyung,_ aku ini tampan, dan wajahku ini berkarisma." Ucap _Henry_ dengan bangga. _Namja_ yang menyukai menari ini pun menjitak kepala _namja_ dihadapannya, "_Appo_~" rintih sang namja berpipi _chubby_.

"_Hyung... Hyung_ mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang kembali ia ulang, "Aku mau mencari kerja." Ucap _Shindog _singkat, "Aku ikut ya~" tiba-tiba _Henry_ memeluk tangan _Shindong_, menampilkan wajah polosnya. "Tidak! Untuk apa?" Tanya _Sindong_ menolak. "Aku mau jalan-jalan~" ucap _Henry_ mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan _Shindong_, "Tidak! Nanti aku malah jadi pengasuh bayi." Balas _namja_ itu dengannya dengan sarkastik. Dengan senyum licik _Henry_ berujar,"Aku ikut, atau kubocorkan rahasiamu pada _Nari noona_ kalau _hyu_-empph..." Shindong menutup mulut _Henry_ dengan tangannya ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri kalau saja ada seorang _yeoja_ bernama _Nari_ lewat.

"baiklah kau menang." _Shindong_ berjalan dengan lesu diikuti _Henry_ yang tersenyum gembira disebelahnya. Sesampainya ditempat yang ia tuju, _Shindong_ melihat seseorang berkepala besar masuk kedalam gedung yang ia ingin masuki, 'Wah, aku sudah dapat saingan. Gara-gara bocah ini aku didahului.' _Shindong_ berujar dalam hati dan mendelik kearah _Henry_ yang tatapannya menjadi berbinar dengan ketika melihat gedung dihadapannya.

_Namja_ bertubuh tambun ini melangkah kembali diikuti bocah dibelakannnya, saat ia hampir mendekati sebuah _coffee shop_ pandangnya terarih pada seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar seperti dirinya, memandang tempat yang sama, ia juga membawa sebuah selebaran. Shindong mendekati namja itu, "_Annyeonghaseo_... Apa kau mau melamar pekerjaan disitu?" tanya _Shindong_, orang yang ditanya hanya mengganguk dan menatap kembali ke arah yang sama.

"Kalau begiti kita sama-sama saja." Ajak _Shindong_, lelaki yang diajak berbicara _Shindong _menoleh, ia menatap orang dihadapannya dengan kaget, walau pun dengan tatapan curiga tapi _Kangin_ menerima tawaran _namja_ disampingnya dengan mengangguk.

"_Annyeonghaseo, naneun Henry imida_..." Sapa _Henry_ menembulkan kepalanya dari bahu _Shindong_, "Oh ya, aku _Shin Donghee_." _Shindong_ mengulurkan tangannya, "_Kim YoungWoon imnida_." Balas _Kangin_ menjabat tangan _Shindong_. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan kearah kedai kopi didepannya.

Masih di daerah kota _Seoul,_seorang _namja_ keturunan cina memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, ia menghentikan kendaraannnya kala sampai disebuah apartemen. _Hankyung_ berjalan cepat mencari seseorang disana.

Tett... Tet... Tet...

Bunyi bel yang mebabi buta membuat sang pemilih istana bangkit dari singgasananya, ia berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu untuk menghajar orang yang beranai menggangu waktu senggangnya.

_Heechul_ membuka pintu, betapa kaget ia melihat seorang _namja_ jangkung berdiri dihadapannya dengan seringai menyeramkan, entah mengapa _namja_ cantik ini bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu." Titah _Hankyung_ melangkah masuk ke dalam sistana sang ratu tanpa disuruh, "Hei! siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, lagi pula aku tidak butuh pekerjaan darimu!" Bentak _Heechul_ pada _namja_ yang menyamankan duduknya.

"_Gege_~ yang ini bagus ti-dak." Seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan cina keluar dari kamar _Heech_ul dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat pria dihadapannya. "_Zhou Mi_, sedang apa kau disini?" _Hankyung_ memandang _ZhouMi_ dengan datar, dan yang ditanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum canggung.

"Cepatlah pergi!" Kali ini sura si _namja_ cantik, sadar kalimat tadi ditujukan untuknya _Hankyung_ menjawab,"Tidak. memang kau mau membayar hutangmu dengan apa, Kalau tidak bekerja?" _Heechul_ mendecit dan _Zhou Mi _hanya menonton yang ia yakini adalah drama telenovela dihadapannya dengan wajah polos.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Sang _namja_ berujar memandang jam tangannya, mau tak mau _Heechul_ megambil langkah ke arah singgasananya.

"_Ge... Ge_~" _ZhouMi_ mendekati _Hankyung_ , "Aku ikut ya~" Ucapnya mengedipkan mata berulang kali. "Ya, boleh saja." Mendengar ucapan orang yang dipanggilanya _gege_, _ZhouMi _langsung membereskan perlengkapannya. Mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat dimana _Hankyung _bertemu dengan _Leeteuk_, ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Getaran _handphone_ sang tuan muda memaksanya untuk melihat layar, "_Yeoboseo_." Ucapnya malas. "_Kyunie_~ kau dimana?" Tanya _namja_ yang menelefon _Khyuhyun_, "Hah... aku mau ke _coffee shop_."

Desah nafas sang tuan muda terdengar malas. "Aku kesana ya~ ada yang mau ku perkenalkan. " Semangat _namja_ diujung telfon, "Ayolah _Donghae hyung_, aku sedang malas berkelahi denganmu." _Kyuhyun_ benar-benar malas meladeni orang yang ia panggil _hyung _itu.

"Ah, pokoknya aku kan kesana! Dan berarti aku menjadi pelanggan pertamamu, 'kan? Aku ingin melihat Kyunie melayani pelanggan. Hahahah..." Getak tawa terdengar dari _handphone _sang tuan muda.

_Kyuhyun_ menekan tombol merah di_handphon_ernya, dan melemparkan benda tidak berdosa itu ke jok belakang mobilnya, dengan wajah kesal. Sementara _Donghae_ sedang bersiap-siap menemui _kyuhyun_, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur yang empuk, "Ayo chagi, kita berangkat." Donghae berujar menampakan senyum manis untuk orang yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hah... Baiklah." Helaan nafas dari seorang _namja_ berkacamata yang biasa dipanggil _Kibum_ terdengar, Ia mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

_Donghae_, pemuda yang menggandeng seorang _namja_ manis disebahnya. Mereka pergi ke tempat dimana _Khyuhyun _berada, saat _Donghae_ akan melajukan mobilnya ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan _gummy smile_ melaju mengendarai sepeda di depannya, tanpa berlama-lama ia segera pergi dari tempatnya, sementara pemuda dengan sepeda yang dilihat _Donghae_ berhenti melihat selebaran yang tertempel dipohon, tanpa sengaja mata pemuda itu melirik _Donghae_ yang berada didalam mobil dengan jendela terbuka, tapi matanya terfokus lagi pada pohon dihadapanya.

"Wah... Aku mau pergi kesana pasti banyak kue dan es krim." Ucap _Eunhyuk _dengan wajah berbinar. Ia mengendarai sepeda ke _coffee shop_ yang baru buka di dekat pertokoan. "Apa disana ada kopi dengan pisang atau _strowberry_?" Ujarnya menambah kecepatan kayuhan.

Sementarra itu, "_Hyung_! Ayo kita ke _coffee shop_ yang baru buka!" ajak _Ryeowook_ pada orang di sebelahnya. "Untuk apa?" Tanya _Sungmin _bingung karena adiknya ini tidak menyukai rasa pahit kopi. "Ah, _Hyung_ ini, disana pasti banyak kue dengan harga murah dan enak karena mereka baru buka." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan wajah berbinar memandang pria disebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah _Sungmin_ menjadi cerah,"Benar juga! Ayo!" Ia merangkul adiknya pergi kesebuah coffee shop yang baru buka.

**To Be Continue...**

**Bales Reviews:**

**Yadong wannabe**: Kamsahaminda~ karena udah mau baca fic ini. Maaf karena baru bisa update... ^^

**Guest**: Kamsahamnida~ ini udah di update~

**Michiko Chie**: Kamsahamnida~ sekarang sudah saya update...

**Guest**: Kamsahamnida~ masih adakah typo? Kalo ada maafkan saya, nyayayya...

**Guest**: Kamsahanida~ ini sudah saya update~

**Guest**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah saya update...

**Audrey musaena**: Kamsahamnida~ salam kenal^^ (Lambai2) ini sudah dilanjut...

**MrsVampie**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut, ada apa dengan unyuk?

**nikyunmin**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut. Pasti pure couple kok, tapi... hehehehe...

**cloudyeye**: Kamsahamnida~ nyahha, kalo sepenglihatan saya sih ada

**winecoup134 : **Kamsahamnida~ ini udah dilanjut dan bakal pure couple tapi...

**-Nana Ayumu-**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut...

**_kyuminjoy**: Kamsahamnida~ ini bakal couple yang asli kok. Tapi... #kabur

**Baby quila**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut... kalo mereka mau ngumpul diiket ajah biar ga ada sesuatu yang rusak (Pletak)

**_myfishychovy_**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut...

**dindaR**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut...

**umi elf teukie: **Kamsahamnida~ maaf bau bisa diupdate...

**thepaendeo**: Kamsahamnisda~ menurut saya, mimi itu cantik dia lebih pantes dibilang uke kebanding henry, nyahahha...

**Guest(-****현영****)** : Kamasahamnida~ ini sudah diupdate...

**Kyuaniee fiee**: Kamsahamnida~ hehehe, kita liat ajah mereka mau apa...

**Wulandarydesy**: Kamsahamnidda~~ ini sudah diupdate...^^

**is0live89: **Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut...

**epthy. **: Kamsahamnida~` ini udah ga ada typo, 'kan? Kata2nya udah lengkap? Kalo belum maaf ya saya masih belajar^^

**LieKyuMin Super Junior**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah diupdate...

**Guest: **Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah dilanjut...


	3. Meeting part 2

**The Story of Coffee Shop**

_Genre_**: Romance, humor, drama**

_Lenght_**: Chaptered**

_Disclaimer_**: hanya meminjam nama tokoh, tapi cerita milik saya.**

_Sumary_**: Mereka, kelima belas namja itu pergi kesatu tempat yang sama.**

_Warning_**: Yaoi (boys love), straight(Sindong only), typo(s), pengulangan kata pada satu kalimat, penempatan tanda baca yang kurang tepat, pemakaian kata asing yang kurang tepat.**

_Main Cast_**: Super Junior Member.**

_Pairing: _**LeeteukXkangin (KangTeuk), HeechulXHankyung (HanChul), YesungXRyewook (YeWook), ShindongXNari (ShinRi), SungminXKyuhyun (KyuMin), EunhyukXDonghae (EunHae/HaeHyuk), ZhouMiXHenry (ZhouRy/HenMi), SiwonXKibum (SiBum).**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMT DINIKMATI~ (**pletak**)**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hankyung_ membukakan pintu _coffee shop_ untuk _Heechul _dan _Zhoumi_ yang disambut senyum manis dari _Leeteuk_ serta _Siwon_. "_Hyung_, dia orangnya." Tunjuk _Hankyung_ pada _Heechul_. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya menyilangkan tangan didada dan berwajah masam.

_Leeteuk_ memandang _Heechul_ dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. "Wah... Nona cantik ini yang akan membuat kue. Baiklah." Dengan percaya diri _Leeteuk_ berujar mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Apa! Aku ini laki-laki!" _Heechul_ mengambil ancang-ancang tetapi dicegah _Zhoumi_ dengan cepat.

_Siwon_ yang ada dibelakan _Leeteuk_ hanya menampakan wajah kagetnya, 'Untung aku belum memujinya cantik.' Ucap _Siwon_ dalam hati sambil menormalkan keterkejutannya.

"_Josonghamnida_..." _Leeteuk_ membungkuk, menunjukan senyum canggung.

"Dia itu termasuk bosmu sekarang." _Hankyung_ menepuk bahu _Leeteuk_, dan _namja_ yang ditepuk pun menampakan senyum senyum terbaikanya. "_Naneun Park Jungsoo imnida_." _Leeteuk_ menjulurkan tangannya pada _Heechul_. "_Kim Heechul imnida_." _Heechul_ membalas jabat tangan _Leeteuk_."

"Aku, _Choi Siwon_." _Siwon_ memperkenalkan diri dan memamerkan pesonanya, "Ini sepupuku namanya _Zhou mi_." _Hankyung_ memperkenalkan _Zhoumi, Zhoumi_ melambaikan tangan dan memamerkan senyum sejuta voltnya. _Siwon_ tersentak ada desiran halus didadanya.

"Jadi ada dua orang yang akan menjadi _pastysierre?_" tanya _Leeteuk_ memiringkan kepala. "Tidak, aku hanya menemani mereka kesini." Ucap _Zhoumi _masih dengan penuh senyum yang mengundang _Siwon_ untuk tersenyum juga.

"Apa kau bisa bekerja sekarang?" _Leeteuk_ kembali bertanya, "Baiklah."  
_Heechul_ mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya, _Leeteuk_ memandu namja cantik itu untuk mengenali tempat kerjanya.

Pintu _coffee shop_ itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan _namja_ dengan tampang yang merengut. "_Kyuhyun-ah_, kau kenapa?" Tanya _Siwon_. "Hah... hari ini benar-benar sial. Dan kesialan terburuk untukku akan datang sebentar lagi. " Jawab _Kyuhyun_, ia mendudukan tubuhnya. "Belebihan." Ucap _Siwon_ sarkastik yang dibalas decitan sang tuan muda.

_Kyuhyun_ melirik seorang pria disampingnya dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh lelaki itu. Sementara itu, _Siwon_ akan mengeluarkan kemampuan merayunya. Tapi entah sial atau kurang beruntung kegiatan yang hampir bermula itu berhenti karena ada seseorang yang memasuki kedai kopi ini.

Dengan cekatan _Siwon_ mempersilahkan duduk. _Yesung_ mendudukan tubuhnya sesuai intruksi _Siwon_, "Selamat datang, anda adalah pelanggan pertama kami. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya _Siwon_ ramah. "Emh... aku pesan... _Capucino Double Heart_ dan _Bruschetta_."

"Baik, Pesanan akan segera datang." _Siwon_ memamerkan cara melayani pelanggan dengan baik.

Sesampainya didapur ia menemui _Leeteuk_, "Hyung ada pelanggan." Sahut _Siwon_. "Ha? Pelanggan? Apa dia supesan sesuatu?" Tanya _Leeteuk_ dengan gugup. _Siwon_ menyerahkan selembar kertas pada namja dihadapannya.

"Ini dia tuan, _Capucino Double Heart,_ kopi _espresso_ dengan krim dan ditaburi bubuk coklat yang membentuk satu hati kecil dan besar. Dan yang ini _Bruschetta_,makanan khas itali saat _valentine_ dengan komposisi herbal dan lelehan keju diatasnya. Silahkan dinikmati." _Siwon_ tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang dan lebar.

_Yesung_ mulai menyantap hidangan dihadapannya, walau ia agak tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pelayan tadi.

"Wah... Kau rajin sekali." Puji _Zhoumi. Siwon_ semakin memperpanjang garis lengkung wajahnya. "Cih, tukang pamer." Hina _Kyuhyun, Siwon_ menjitak kepala _Kyuhyun_, "Kau juga harus berkeja." Pandangn _Siwon_ teralih lagi pada _Zhoumi._

Baru saja_ siwon_ akan memulai kembali acara merayu suadah ada tiga orang tamu datang dengan tidak diundang, terpaksa dia beralih menuju pintu masuk. "Rasakan." Ucap _Kyuhyun_ dengan smirknya, _Siwon_ hanya bisa mengumpat tertahan.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk." _Siwon_ kembali beramah ria, "Maaf kami kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan, apa masih ada lowongan?" _Shindong_ mulai bertanya. "Oh ada, kami memang kekurangan orang." Ucap _Siwon, Yesung_ memicingkan matanya mendengar perkataan pria bertubuh atletis itu.

"Baiklah kalian ikut aku, akun ku perkenalkan pada pemilik _coffee shop_ ini." Akhirnya _Siwon_ membawa orang-orang itu ke tempat _Leeteuk_. Tapi _Henry_ memilih duduk disalah satu bangku, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki senyum sejuta volt disebrang, _Zhoumi _tersenyum manis sedangkan _Henry_ malah memalingkan wajahnya.

_Zhoumi_ yang bingung dengan tingkah namja berpipi bulat itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepala.

Tak berapa lama suara dari mesin sebuah mobil berheti di depan _coffee shop _itu, keluarlah dua orang _namja_ dari dalam mobil. Mereka langkahkan kaki masuk se dalam _coffe_ _shop_. Dengan wajah berseri _Donghae_ menghampiri _Kyuhyun_ yang masam.

Ia menggandeng _Kibum_, "_Kyuhnie_~ kenapa kau tidak menyambut kami? Kami adalah pembeli. Yah... Tapi sayang sekali kami bukan yang pertama." Dengan menekan perkataan di depan wajah sang tuan muda, _Kyuhyun_ ingin sekali membuang sahabatnya ini kelaut.

"Masih banyak orang lain." Jawab _Kyuhyun_ dengan malas, "Ayo layani kami. Aku juga membawa pacarku kemari." _Donghae_ mendekap _Kibum_, memamerkannya pada _Kyuhyun_. _Kibum_ hanya acuh, ia malah mengederkan pandangan kerah lain. _Kibum_ memandang orang yang sedang hikmat menikmati hidanganya tanpa terganggu suara _Donghae_ yang menurutnya berisik.

Lalu ia alihkan lagi penglihatannya dan menemukan seorang bocah yang menurutnya masih SMP sedang melihat kue di etalase dengan wajah berbinar, entah kenapa dia malah tersenyum.

_Donghae_ masih saja mengejek _Kyuhyun_ yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, sedangkan _Zhoumi_ hanya bisa mengrejabkan matanya, 'Aneh.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan dengan terpaksa _Kyuhyun_ menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada _Donghae_. Dengan senyum kemenangan _Donghae_ bertanya, "Dia pacarmu?" _Kyuhyun_ serta _Zhoumi_ kaget dan dengan cepat mereka menggeleng.

"Bukan, dia ini sepupu _Hankyung_ _hyung_." Jelas _Kyuhyun_ dengan malas, masih _bad_ _mood_. "Aku _Zhou_ _Mi_." Ucap _namja_ cantik itu memamerkan senyumnya, yang dibalas dengan senyum polos dari _Donghae_. 'Ada mainan baru.' _Donghae_ berujar dalam hati.

_Siwon_ keluar bersama dua orang pegawai barunya dan melihap _coffee_ _shop_ yang mulai ramai, ia menghampiri _Kyuhyun_ "Kau jangan bermalas-malasan saja." Ucapnya bertolak pinggang dihadapan sang tuan muda.

_Kyuhyun_ hanya memalingkan _wajahnya_, pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang di depan coffee _shop_. Sedangkan _Siwon_ kembali berujar "Ada yang ingin ada pesan tuan?"tanya _Siwon_ ramah dan melirik _Zhoumi_.

"Aku _espresso_ saja, kau?" _Donghae_ bertanya pada _Kibum_, "A? Aku _hot_ _chocolate_." Dengan agak terbata _kibum_ menjawab. _Zhoumi_ mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku _dark_ _mocacino_ ya~" _Zhoumi_ memamerkan senyumnya lagi membuat _Siwon_ sekali lagi mengikuti lekukan bibir namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata ini.

_Kibum_ tersenyum tipis serya berlalunya _Siwon_ dari hadapan, 'Tidak ada salahnya aku kesini.' _Kibum_ berbicara dalam hati.

Sementara itu _Yesung_ berjalan menuju kasir, "Hei, memesanlah dan duduk jangan melihatnya terus." Usir _Shindong_ kepada _Henry_, Yang diusir hanya menggembungkan pipi. _Heechul_ yang mellihat keantusiasan _Henry_ menarik ujung bibirnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan bersama _Leeteuk_ dan _Hankyung_.

"Terimakasih... Datang lagi ya..." _Shindong_ memberi salam kepada _Yesung_, _Yesung_ berjalan meniggalkan tempat itu, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan _namja_ yang menabraknya, tapi _Yesung_ acuh kali ini dan _Ryeowook_ memandangi kepergiannya dengan senyum.

Sesaat setelah dua _namja_ _aegyo_ ini masuk mereka langsung menuju etalase kue dengan mata berbinar. Karena selain melihat kue yang cantik dan menggiurkan mereka juga melihat potongan harga lima puluh persen untuk setiap kue.

"_Hyung_ aku mau yang ini~" _Ryeowook_ menarik-narik lengan baju _sungmin_ sambil menunjuk kue yang dia inginkan, "Aku mau yang ini!" Ucap _Henry_ dan _sungmin_ bersamaan, _Sungmin_ menggerjabkan matanya, ia memandang _Henry_ dengan senyum sedangkan yang diberi senyum malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Hot_ _chocolatenya_ 2~" _Sungmin_ mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Ini _lovemelted_ _cheese_ _cake_, kue spons keju dengan saus _stroberry_. Rasa kejunya seperti meleleh dilidah. Dan yang ini _bleuberry_ _cheese_ _cake_, dengan saus _blueberry_ asam manis menyegarkan serta keju yang terasa gurih dimulut." _Kangin_ menjelaskan dengan membagi untuk _ketiga_ orang bocah yang menanti dengan tatapan berbinar. Sementara _Shindong_ melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar.

_Sungmin_ dan _Ryewook_ duduk dipojok dekat jendela, sedangkan _henry_ di depan agar ia bisa melihat kue-kue cantik. Tatapan tajam seseorang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik _Sungmin_, entah mengapa itu membuat moodnya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Ini dia dua _espresso_, satu _hot_ _chocolate_ dan ini _dark_ _mocacino_. Walau terlihat gelap tapi tersembunyi rasa manis didalamnya. Sama seperti cinta yang membutakan tapi tersemipan kebahagian disana." _Siwon_ kembali menjelaskan dengan sedikit gombalan. _Kibum_ dan _Zhoumi_ menanggapainya dengan tersenyum sedangkan _Donghae_ dan _Kyuhyun_ yang malah _sweetdorp_ melihatnya.

_Eunhyuk_ datang dengan wajah ceria, dengan cepat ia menuju etalase kue,"Apa ada kopi pisang?" Dengan polos _Eunhyuk_ bertanya. _Shindong_ dan _Kangin_ _sweetdorp_ bersamaan.

"Maaf tidak ada kopi dengan pisang, tapi kalau kue pisang ada." _Eunhyuk_ menundukan wajahnya karena tidak menemukan kopi pisang, tapi saat _Kangin_ bilang kue pisang wajah _Eunhyuk_ kembali ceria. 'Aneh.' _Kangin_ dan Shindong _sweetdorp_ bersamaan.

"Ini _milk_ _shake_ pisang khusus untukmu." _Leeteuk_ membawakan sebuah gelas dengan berisikan minuman dari pisang. "Wah... terimakasih~" _Eunhyuk_ membawa kue tiramisu rasa pisang dengan krim lembut dan kue spons yang hancur dalam sekali kunyah serta rasa pisang didalamnya.

_Eunhyuk_ melihat dua _namja_ putih sedang duduk dipojok, ia menghampiri mereka. "_Sungmin_-_ah_~ _Ryeowook_-_ah_~" sapa _Eunhyuk_ dengan sangat _hyperactive_, mengundang seorang _playboy_ untuk memandanginya.

Kedua _namja_ _aegyo_ itu melambaikan tangannya, _Eunhyuk_ duduk disebelah _Sungmin_. "Wah~ Senangnya bisa bertemu kalian~" Ucap _Eunhyuk_ mulai memakan kuenya. Dan mereka mulai menikmati kegiatannya masing-masing,

_Eunhyuk_, _Sungmin_ dan _Ryewook_ memutuskan pulang bersama, "Ayo kita pulang, jangan menggangu orang yang bekerja." _Donghae_ mengajak _Kibum_, mau tak mau _Kibum_ harus menurutinya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendirikan? Aku ada urusan." _Donghae_ menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada _Kibum_ setelah keluar dari _coffee_ _shop_ dan dia bergegas memacu mobil _Kyuhyun_ menghampiri tiga _namja_ manis yang pulang bersama.

_Kibum_ hanya menghela nafas, ia melajukan mobil milik _namjachingu_nya sambil memikirkan seseorang yang berada di _coffee_ _shop_ dan itu membuat _Kibum_ tersenyum sangat manis.

_Donghae_ melihat Ketiga _namja_ itu dari jauh, ia terus mengikuti mereka dengan perlahan, _Sungmin, Ryeowook_ dan _Eunhuk_ dengan polosnya berjalan terus tanpa sadar ada yang membuntuti mereka.

"Ah... Waktunya tutup." _Leeteuk_ keluar dapur dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Terimakasih bantuannya~" _Namja_ dengan lesung pipi ini membungkukan badannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya..." _Hankyung_ melambaikan tangan dan menarik lengan _Heechul_ ikut bersamanya, dan dengan sendirinya _Zhoumi_ mengikuti dari belakang.

_Siwon_ ingin mengajak pulang Zhoumi bersama tapi tercegah oleh _Kyuhyun_ dan _Leeteuk_. Sementara _Henry_, _Shindong_ dan _Kangin_ sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Antar kami pulang~" Ucap _Leeteuk_ dan _Kyuhyun_ bersamaan dengan _aegyo_ yang jauh berbeda, _Siwon_ bergidik ngeri melihat wajah _aegyo_ _Kyuhyun_. "Ayo!" ajak _Siwon_ menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk nama Couple saya pengen namanya tetep~ jadi buat Eunhae yang seme Donge dan Zhoury yang jadi seme Henry... entahkena saya ga bisa liat henry jadi uke~ Buat typo maaf bangettt sepertinya typo teman saya mengetik T.T tapi akan saya coba rubah... Kamsahamnida~

**.**

Bales Review

.

.

**wyda joyer**: Annyeong~ Kamsahamnida~ udah mau baca fict ini, ga apa2 kok. Ini official couple kok, saya sengaja bikin Zhoumi jadi uke... abis~ uah~ MIMI CANTIK BANGET #peletak dan saya ingin mewujutkan mimi sebagai uke.

**dindaR**: Nyahahaha, iya... ini SiBum kok... tapi saya ga pengen langsung nyatuin semua couple sekaligus... #plok mianhae ya... aku pengen yang pake proses.^^ kamsahamnida...

**LYE346**: Annyeong~ Salam kenal juga... kamsahamnida~ ga semua member kerja di coffee shop, kata leeteuk rugi #pletak. Buat Kihae emang ada karena meeka pacaran~ #dilempar. Iyah, wookie ade ming tapi tiri. Sama ibu beda ayah. Kalo buat POV karena saya biasanya selalu pake pov orang ketiga jadi belum ada pov orang pertama, tapi nanti aku coba.^^

**Wulandarydesy**: nyahahha, saya juga mau~ ada kok alamatnya dihati aku #plok Kamsahamnida^^

**Song** **Ji** **Ra**: Kamsahamnida~ nyahahha, typonya masih saya perbaiki, saya masih belajar buat nama tokoh ga ada yang di underline, cuman saya miringin soalnya bukan bahasa indonesia.

**Y for Yulia**: kamsahamnida~ sepertinya iya #pletak saya akan berusaha menciptakan banyak yewok moment^^ kalau typo saya coba perbaiki.

**Nana Ayumu**: Kamsahamnida~ kayanya percapther ada nyeritain beberapa member yang fokus untuk beberapa couple. Yang udah saling kenal saya satuin yang belum kenal saya pisah. Mianhae~ typo masih saya usakan hilang.

**audrey musaena**: Kamsahamnida~^^ Iyah donge ama kibum pacaran loh~~

**winecoup134**: Kamsahamnida~ iyah pure ini, kan kalo langsung disatuin kurang gereget. #pluk

**nikyunmin: **Annyeong~ iyah ini HenMi, saya suka HenMi~~ Kamsahamnida...^^

**EviLisa2101**: Nyahhahah, saya suka kalo Eunhae dipisah tapi nyatunya lama #PlakPLok Kamsahamnida^^

**epthy. **: Iyah, ini ga Love at first sigh kok, tapi emang ada beberapa yang gitu. Tapi saya juga ga tau yang mana #pletak kamsahamnida

**cloudyeye**: Mianhae~ ga bisa lebih panjang dari ini~ saya biasa bikin drabble. Kibum sama donge pacalan lho~ kekeke, Mimi-ge jadi uke...

**Chu**: Kamsahamnida~ ga apa2 kok, udah baca sama ripiu fict ini ajah saya udah seneng~

**umi elf teukie**: Kamsahamnida~ ini udah aku apdet~

**dhianelf4ever**: Kamsahamnida~ itu eunhyuk kok yang uke, dimata saya donge cowo beud. Tapi saya pengen pake nama Eunhae~

**EvilBunny-JoY**: iya dong... KyuMin kan pasangan akur sepanjang masa, jadi harus dibikin berantem #plok kayanya ga akan ada SiMin~ kamsahamnida~

**KS**: Kamsahamnida~ ini udah pada nyampe~

**is0live89**: wah... kamsahamnida~~ ini bakal jadi pertarunggan couple(?)

: kamsahamnida~ ini udah dilanjut~

**Dinda D**: kamsahamnida~ ini udah dilanjut...

**yadong wannabe**: Kamsahamnida~~ maaf ya... saya cuman bisa ngedeskripsiin segitu makanannya~

**Jang Myeokki**: Kamsahamnida~ ini udah saya usahakan di kurang typonya...

**ressijewelll**: Kamsahamnida~ ini sudah di update^^

**aokikumiko**: Annyeong~ itu kangin itu dipecat, cita2nya bikin toko elektronik. Dan dia nyari kerjaan sekarang ... Kamsahamnida~


End file.
